Laurent Hawker
|name = Laurent Hawker |image = Laurent.jpg |age = 41 |birthplace = Beorhbeach, Eretath |residence = Eurigh Peninsula, Eretath |languages = Coloni, Tmek, some Strainseiri, some passing Qritani. |position = Lord, Prince, Knight, First in Succession |height = 5'10" |gender = Male |haircolor = Dirty blond |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = Father, deceased * Mother * King Etienne Hawker, brother, deceased. * Michelle Hawker, sister-in-law. * King Jacob Hawker, nephew. |player = Bowie |model = Ewan McGregor|scars = Several moles, long gash-scar along his right forearm.|allies = Order of Baran |enemies = Unknown}} 'History' Just prior to four decades ago, a small child was told that his life would be eternally blessed; as a Prince of Eretath, he would never want for anything. His every need attended to, his every lesson and opportunity offered from only the best and brightest. There was nothing he could not do or have... with the lone exception, of course, of the throne. That would be his older brother's. His parents hoped for a daughter, but received a boy, yet welcomed him gladly. After over a half-decade of attempt, they had not managed another child... and a boy did in fact secure the throne in case a sickness or malady affected Etienne, so they were comforted and their little boy was an absolute delight. Happy, friendly, handsome, brave, he was all they could want - but he was envious still of the attention and value in his elder brother, even from his first memories. For all of that, and his resentment, he could not avoid loving his elder brother. The older lad worked hard at his own studies and work, yet always found time to try to assist his baby brother in his own. He had the makings of a good man, and only the love fostered for his brother in Laurent averted fratricide over the hate and jealousy that rose in the Princeling as he matured within the love of an entire Kingdom that would never be his own. It was barely enough, but Laurent even then knew it was no more Etienne's choice to be born first than it was Laurent's to be born second. So the years passed; Etienne groomed to be a ruler, and Laurent free to choose, a gift his Kingly brother often mentioned he would have traded anything to receive. In the end, Laurent chose to try to become a shining paragon in another way, to be sheathed in armor and met with fanfare and praise. So he became a Squire to his mother's father, an aged Knight-Lord who had become a man of great military rank, following in his footsteps and learning every word. He eschewed the trappings of wealth during this time, becoming 'one of the boys' as he accepted only the favoritism of his position's appointing and made an effort to earn every further merit. Earn them he did, sharing in honor and glory with the lowliest nobles raised to Knight and even their allied slave Horsekin, creating unbreakable friendships with a wide strata of servants, soldiers and Knights. In time, he would be called Knight, then Knight-Captain, then Knight-Commander, but ensured he remained as humble as he was able. Humble even as his brother took some commoner and sullied their name, chasing skirts while Laurent chased honor. Humble even as his brother's wife spat out a child unlikely even his. Humble even as his father died; humble even as his brother took a role he had not fought and bled for, like Laurent had. He loved and bowed to the King, as any. Nearly a decade ago, fresh from victory, he returned to court for the joust to celebrate the new King and then, he was sure, a lofty appointment. As he had come to know, he was the hero and champion his people had loved, but this was a painful experience for him all the same. He was now not merely the secondborn of the King, he was the brother to the King, a man with a child he called his own. Any chance he had completely absent, now promised to a highborn child of a common woman and a father no one could be certain was named Hawker. Winning the joust, he did not meet the new Queen's eyes as he was wreathed for his victory, a small breach in his otherwise perfect decorum. It was then, he supposed, not a surprise when his appointment was passed for any of the more prosperous, lovely Lordships they may have chosen. No. He would be Knight-Commander of a rock with a corroding bridge. A horse-lord that could now ride only in small circles. Banished and forced to smile and praise his brother for the generous opportunity of exile, he would become only a small floating piece of court as he ruled his small floating kingdom. A kingdom filled with the wisest men in all of Domhain Byd, men who's comforts he could grant in exchange for their whispers and their whispering. Doubt grew about the Crown Prince and his heritage. He loved his brother dearly, and this bastard was a nice enough lad, but only his love for his brother kept him from the throne. He liked the kid well enough; but to call it love was very misinformed. His brother, a message came to him, had succumbed to his cancers. There would be a funeral for the King and a festival to welcome the new King. The bastard King. Family would not be enough to allow a bastard and his commoner mother to remain in his throne. Knowledge Masterful at horseback, swordplay, the use of armor and shield. Highly competent in battlefield strategy, military customs and civil governance. A natural with statecraft and public speaking and use of information channels. Of most issues, he has had a gifted education with private tutors and trainers, with years of personal efforts undertaken to better himself in a constant attempt to prove himself the superior child. His education in languages, with the exception of Strainseiri, ended with his childhood. As a combatant deprived of weapons, he is a little less proficient than with, but he has fought actual wars in the muck and mud and his muscles recall given time. He has a surprisingly terrible head for numbers, entrusting that to advisors, despite his other gifts in governance and manipulation. Limited skill in ship sailing, but a fairly capable swimmer to counter it, a proficiency only recently so well honed after a lifetime preferring fields. 'Personality' Kind and jovial to everyone from the lowliest commoner to the highest noble, he has an easy-going personality with a natural charm. Worse than even that for his political enemies, his smile seems to swallow much of his face, infectious in its excess and most of all is an expression easy for him to find. This well-tempered leader of people, to most, would seem a shining beacon of continuing greatness in the well-received Hawker family... and largely, they would be right. However, much of this appearance is an act, inspired since childhood by envy for his brother's birthright. Without the birthright of leadership handed to him freely, he has spent his life's efforts in becoming a man greater of value and worth than the King himself, winning hearts and minds and tournaments and battles and titles in the process. His charm may be natural, but its consistent use and his constant generosities are affectations offered the people so as to find their worship squarely placed upon him. While its excesses are acts, he still has a great allowance for adventure, friendship and entertainment, and all those who stood beside him in battle - and all soldiers by extension - are afforded a special respect and genuine care in his eyes, having lead him to seek friendships even with slave soldiers. This does reflect a muted disdain, however, for those without a history of military service. His greatest flaw remains always his envy. He lusts, sometimes secretly and sometimes openly, for the crown. For the power denied him by the misfortune of having been born second, and it is unlikely that even if he attained power, that it would ever be sufficient.